iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefanie's Reaction To Detective Pikachu
Note: *This will contain spoilers!* So, today 6/2/2019 me, John and his mom went to see the movie Detective Pikachu. In our 4 years of dating, this is actually the 1st movie John and I ever saw in a theatre together. My first thought, was how amazing it was to see realistic Pokemon coming alive and interacting with the humans! They were so cute and funny! Especially the Mr. Mime scene. Pikachu was so fuzzy and cute, I just wanted to hold him! I could relate to the main character, Tim. His story is very sad. He lost his mother when he was 11, (I lost my dad when I was 9) and his dad was believed to have recently died in a firey car crash. I'll admit I am definitely a crier when it comes to movies, but this especially made me sad. He goes through his fathers apartment, and meets a Pikachu whom only he can understand talking English. He was his dads Pokemon partner. Pikachu wants to help him find his father, who he believes is still alive. Along the way, he meets a young girl around his age, and her Psyduck, who want to help find his dad. The man who created Ryme City, Howard, (the city where Pokemon and humans can all live together - and no gym battles should happen) and his son - show Tim via a holographic image video that his dad did indeed make it out of the car crash alive. and that the "God of all Pokemon" Mewtwo, took his dad and erased Pikachu's memory. Tim, Pikachu, Lucy and her Psyduck end up at a Pokemon reserach lab, breaking in and checking it out. Someone remotely lets all of the Pokemon loose and they have a scary race trying to get out of the lab - and the forest - alive. Pikachu gets hurt badly and nearly dies, until Mewtwo appears and heals him. He asks to see his dad, and Tim ends up visiting Howard. It is then revaled Howard (who is sick and in a wheelchair) has the special checmical "R" which makes Pokemon act nuts and crazy. When Pokemon breathe this chemical, they are vulnerable. it is then that the human can be transferred to inside their Pokemon by Howard. He then transfers his brain/soul and becomes inside Mewto, and has plans to make everyone in the city actually become their Pokemon, so they no longer need their "sickly" human bodies. Tim and Pikachu have to battle Mewtwo who has Howard inside it, and Tim eventually gets the controller and Mewtwo is no longer being controlled by Howard inside him. Everything is restored, and then Mewtwo says "The father you have been looking for, has been aside you all along." Tim's father Harry was inside Pikachu, which is why he could understand him talking. Pikachu is restored to "normal" where he can only say "Pika" and "Pikachu," and Tim's father is standing beside him. Tim gets another chance to live with his father. *** I think this just bothered me. I know it's just a movie. I would just hope kids know that death is final. It's so rare that you can actually get second chances with a parent or loved one who has passed away, or believed to have. You can't just "get them back" unlike in this movie. Maybe if my parents didn't die I wouldn't feel this way. It was great visually, and the actors were great. Premise was interesting. I just feel young kids may not be able to understand it. I was surprised words such as "damn" "crap" and "hell," were in it, as I would think kids would see the movie. (it doesn't bother me.) I feel it is more appropriate for teens or adults who grew up with Pokemon, it was a deep story and deep meaning. #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:21, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Reactions Category:John Category:Movies Category:2019